tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Samson Sent for Scrap
* Robert Anderson & Brian Lynch |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=18 |series_no=18.25 |number=439 |released= * 29 March 2015 * 31 July 2015 * 6 November 2015 * 18 December 2015 * 24 April 2016 * 9 May 2016 * 29 May 2016 * 16 July 2016 * 15 August 2016 * 29 June 2017 |previous=Samson at Your Service |next=Millie and the Volcano }} Samson Sent for Scrap is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighteenth series. Plot As well as collecting rubbish for Whiff's Waste Dump, Scruff also collects scrap for Crocks Scrap Yard. One day, Scruff pulls in with a heavy train of scrap for Reg. As he nears the scrapyard crane, the train proves too much for Scruff and the little engine blows a gasket. Luckily, Samson is nearby and is sent to haul Scruff to the Sodor Steamworks. Finally, Samson shunts Scruff into the Steamworks where Victor compliments Samson on his shunting abilities. Samson brags that there is no job on the island he cannot do, just as the Fat Controller arrives with Harvey. The Fat Controller is pleased to hear Samson's confidence and sends him out to collect track-side scrap with Harvey until Scruff is repaired. It is not long before Samson and Harvey encounter some workmen making repairs to the track. They have a pile of scrap metal that Harvey loads into Samson's scrap truck. Shortly afterwards, Samson and Harvey come across some more track repairs and another pile of scrap for the scrapyard. This is soon loaded up. Samson is so excited to be collecting junk, that nothing on the island is safe. Samson spots a postman's bike propped up against a fence. Eager Samson thinks this is scrap and orders a reluctant Harvey to load it into the truck. Harvey does as he is told and the pair puff away as the postman returns. He is most distressed to see his bike disappear in Samson's truck and runs after the train. Shortly, Samson has ordered Harvey to load a bus stop sign into the scrap truck. Bertie arrives just in time to see his sign disappear into the distance in the truck of scrap. Then, the panicking postman arrives, boards Bertie and orders the bus to give chase to Samson and Harvey. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller is travelling around Sodor doing his daily rounds in his car. As they travel over a level crossing, they run over a pin which causes a flat tyre. The Fat Controller and his driver stop and go to get the spare out of the boot, but when the driver looks in the boot, there is nothing there. The Fat Controller remembers that they had taken the spare tyre out of the boot to make room for his mother's suitcases when they took her on holiday. So, the Fat Controller and his driver have to leave the car in search of a new spare tyre. Just then, Samson and Harvey arrive and spot the car. Samson thinks it too is junk and orders Harvey to put it in the truck. Harvey is very hesitant as he thinks it looks like the Fat Controller's car, but eventually does as he is told. Presently, the Fat Controller and his driver arrive at the level crossing with a new spare tyre. The Fat Controller is puzzled to find that his car has vanished. Then, Bertie pulls up and reports that Samson has taken his stop sign and the postman adds that his bike has been taken too. The Fat Controller comes to the conclusion that Samson must have taken his car, too. The Fat Controller is very upset that his car will soon be crushed to dust at the scrapyard when Scruff pulls up. Scruff says that he knows a shortcut to Crocks Scrapyard and he can save the car before racing off. At Crocks Scrap Yard, Samson and a very unsure Harvey pull in. Reg gets ready to start grabbing the "scrap" in Samson's truck when Scruff puffs urgently in, telling them to stop. Scruff explains that the car belongs to the Fat Controller. Samson does not believe him, but then the Fat Controller, his driver and the postman all arrive at the scrap yard on Bertie. The postman and Bertie's driver retrieve their objects from the scrap truck as the Fat Controller informs Samson that he has caused considerable confusion and delay. Samson is sorry, but admits that he thought all of it was just junk. The Fat Controller is quick to point out that his car certainly is not junk and he pats it lovingly. Suddenly, the wing mirror falls off and the engines cannot help laughing. Eventually, even the Fat Controller sees the funny side and joins in too. Characters * Harvey * Scruff * Samson * Victor * Bertie * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * The Postman * Whiff * Kevin * Dowager Hatt Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crocks Scrap Yard * McColl Farm * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Three-Track Level Crossing Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and the Postman * Matt Wilkinson as Scruff * Robert Wilfort as Samson * David Bedella as Victor * Tim Whitnall as Reg US * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Bertie and the Postman * Kerry Shale as Scruff and Sir Topham Hatt * Robert Wilfort as Samson * David Bedella as Victor * Tim Whitnall as Reg Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first episode since the seventh series episode, Snow Engine not to feature the Steam Team or any of the Skarloey Railway engines. It also the first episode where this happens after Emily joined the main cast as a member of the Steam Team. ** The first time Sir Topham Hatt adds an adjective to the phrase "confusion and delay." ** The first episode not to feature any engines created by the Reverend W. Awdry. The Fat Controller and Bertie are the only Awdry characters that appeared in the episode. ** The first time since the twelfth series that the brake sound effect from The Train is used. ** The first episode where Kan Tanaka voices Sir Topham Hatt in Japan following Rokurō Naya's death. * This is the last episode until the twenty-first series episode, Runaway Engine in which Thomas does not appear at all. * This episode aired before Marion and the Dinosaurs in the US, meaning viewers may not have known who Samson was, although the Dinos and Discoveries DVD had been released a year beforehand. Goofs * When Samson starts to take Scruff to the Steamworks, he is pulling him and they are not facing each other. But when they arrive the Steamworks, Samson is pushing Scruff and they are facing each other. * In the first shot of Samson and Harvey after they leave the Steamworks, the wheels on the scrap truck are not moving. * When Samson is backing up to leave the Steamworks, the turntable he isn't fully aligned to the tracks. * Half of the scrap inside the truck disappears when the Fat Controller's car is placed inside of it. * When the Fat Controller climbs up to inspect the truck, Harvey's coupling chain is floating. * When Scruff puffs away from the level crossing, no steam can be seen when he whistles. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 18 DVD Packs * Special Edition Box Set * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US * Dinos and Discoveries * Season 19 (Digital Download) US DVD Boxsets * The Adventure Begins and Dinos and Discoveries Double Pack AUS/NL/TWN * Dinos and Discoveries Dutch DVD Boxsets * 2 DVD Boxset CHN * Marion and the Dinosaurs (Chinese DVD) }} es:Samson Busca Chatarra pl:Samson na Złomowisku ru:Сборщик лома Category:Series 18 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Episodes